


One Night

by SwordsofInk



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Consensual Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsofInk/pseuds/SwordsofInk
Summary: Darren and Crepsley spend a night together. (One Shot)





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story. I would have made it longer except I was too impatient to just get to the good bits!!

The trailer was incredibly hot. Our increased body heat was the reason. It also made it stuffy and hard to breathe; both of us had to take gasping breaths between kisses. Or maybe that was because he was already inside me, and moving. With every thrust I felt a blossom of desire and pleasure bloom, it was suffocating in more than one sense. He mouthed my neck, I could feel his lips trail down my skin and to my collar where he nibbled carefully. He was more affectionate during lovemaking than one would think.

When we first spent the night together one of my fears was that it would be quick and emotionless- and painful at first. It was the complete opposite: Mr. Crepsley had eased me into it. Showing me just how gentle he could really be and it was amazing. I still hold that night close to me, cherishing it over all the other nights that followed. 

“Your mind shouldn’t be anywhere but here with me.” He growled huskily, laying more velvet soft kisses on my jaw. He slowed his hips down to a pace we could both talk through. 

“It’s still with you.” I assured him with a turn of my face to catch his lips with mine. 

“How so? Those eyes were foggy. The same look you get when you space out.” His voice got so deep and rumbling when we were having sex. That alone would get me hard. 

“I was thinking about the first time you and I-...” I trailed off, still embarrassed to talk about it, even after the many times we came together for a late night fix-up.

“Made love?” he finished for me he added with a lewd grin, “Did you like it?” 

“Yeah.” I breathed softly only to groan appreciatively, “God, it was amazing. It is my favorite night.”

He stopped moving, and I wanted to whine at him to continue, but his lips covered mine quickly. A large, rough hand reached between our bodies to stroke my cock while he continued to kiss me. It felt just too good when he touched me. “Which night is your second favorite?” 

“Mn… Tonight I think…” I admitted. “The way you carried me out of bed just to have me was kind of…” 

“Hot? I hadn’t intended to sleep with you. But you looked so good-...” I could feel his dick twitch inside me, causing me to shiver. 

“Then what had you wanted?” I asked as I shifted beneath him. We were inside his coffin, which didn’t bother me as long as he was with me, but it did get a little uncomfortable laying in one place the whole time.

“I want you to start sleeping in here, with me.” He told me simply. 

“What will everyone else say?” I gasped. “I mean Evra and Mr. Tall are cool with it, but I don’t think everyone else will accept-” 

“This is a freak show, they’re used to the abnormal.” Mr. Crepsley dismissed the issue. 

“Abnormal qualities. Like a second nose, or eleven fingers. Not an adult screwing around with a kid! They’ll crucify you!” I pointed out, my brows furrowing. 

“I’ll take my chances.” He simply said, kissing me again. 

“Mr. Crepsley-” He moved his hips once, making my voice squeak through his name. “Mr. Crep-” He moved again, a smirk forming on his lips. “M-Mr… Cr-Crepsley-!” I panted through the snap of his hips, then the constant movement. “L-Larten!” His eyes widened and he stared down at me in surprise. “Y-you can’t avoid talking about it by having s-... by doing that!” 

“Say my name again.” He growled, picking up his previous pace. 

“Larten!” I croaked, less to grab his attention now, and more to satisfy his desire. “Oh, god, please…” 

Mr. Crepsley’s smirk returned. He braced his left arm on one side of the coffin; while his right hand had a firm hold of my hip. “Say my name again.” he repeated.

“Larten! Larten!” I moaned. 

He lowered his head so that his mouth was positioned at my ear. I could feel every breath he took, and the words he spoke to me tickled my ear, and sent electricity down my spine, “I’ve never heard my name spoken so sweetly before.”

I let a noise loose from my mouth unwillingly at his words. “Do-don’t say things like that!” I begged. 

Mr. Crepsley lowered his body completely onto me, so that his abdomen was rubbing into my aching dick with each new penetration. “I can’t help it.” he sighed, “It’s your body, it does strange things to me.” 

“Oh god, please don’t say that!” I had to groan at the feeling of his lips pressing and suckling on the pale flesh of my neck. “Don’t leave marks…!” 

“I have to.” he panted. “Any other would feel the same in my position. How could I let the chance to leave my marks on something as beautiful as you slip by?”

“God, that’s the most awkward-” I began, choking up on my words as my pleasure grew.

“It’s not awkward.” He countered, and stopped his hips. I whined in protest but my breath hitched at the intensity of his gaze, “I love you with a passion I have never felt before, Darren. Everything I do, every thought I have… it’s for you-of you. I don’t expect you to understand. Genuine romance is lost on your generation.” 

He didn’t mean it as an insult, but that sort of stung. I sucked in a breath and scowled at him, “If romance is so lost on kids like me, why bother…?” 

“Firstly, at your age, you would have been ready to look for a wife. Or at least an acceptable age to continue on with a marriage. I see you as less of a child as the years pass by, Darren. You are no mere boy. Secondly, the romances I know may be lost on you; however, the way I see it, you are one special enough to shower such affections on.” He leaned down and captured my lips with his softly, “You don’t know,” he began in a whisper, sending his breath across my cheek, “how much I ache for you during the day. I am truly, irrevocably in love with you, Master Shan.” When he parted again, I found myself breathless; a new trend that seems to happen only when he speaks so beautifully to me. He picked up in his thrusting, but this time it wasn’t as needing as before. It was slow and the emotion behind it was so overwhelming that it brought tears to my eyes. Mr. Crepsley leaned over my body and kissed the corners of my wet eyes to chase my tears away. 

Shaking arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, and I used the new leverage to bury my face into the curve where his neck met his shoulders. “Larten…” I moaned out in a half whimper.

“Sh…” He hushed me, stroking my hair with his hand while his hips smoothly rocked into mine, “Let it overcome you.” he urged, referring to the pleasure; not even a moment after, I did. My seed shot between our sweat slick bodies and wound up smearing between us. After a pause and a soft grunt, I felt his seep into me. We lay together, two tangled bodies sharing in the afterglow of our lovemaking. It was embarrassing, but it was him. And that fact alone made my heart sing in joy. 

After he had caught his breath, which was quick, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. “Wait just a moment. Allow me to fetch you a pillow and blanket to accommodate you.” He left me, and I mourned the loss of his body heat. My grief soon was wiped away when he returned to me pillow and blanket in hand. Usually, one wouldn’t need a blanket or pillow in a coffin, the lid did enough to keep out the cold and the fluffy interior was cozy enough to sleep on, but knowing my fear of being buried, Mr. Crepsley always did what he could on the nights he had me to make me comfortable.

I assumed a familiar position, curled up on my side with plenty of room for him to sink in behind me. He situated the pillow beneath my head (he used his arm for a pillow) and then he covered us. His free arm looped around my waist and held me against him snugly. “Mr. Crepsley?” I asked. 

“Hn?” came a mumbled reply somewhere behind me.

 

“...Give me tomorrow to tell Evra that I’ll be staying with you.” I requested, wrapping my arms around the secure one around my waist. 

I could feel his joyful smile as he kissed my shoulder, “Of course, Darren.”


End file.
